Last Challenge
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Aku membencimu. Aku harap kau dapat berhenti menantangku! Karena kau tidak akan sanggup mengalahkan aku./Originalshipping/Green&Red/RnR please!


Yo! Neko kembali dari hibernasi panjang! *tendanged  
Fict Pokemon pertama saya!  
Request datang dari Usa-chan yang lagi stress plus frustasi main HGSS. *dibuang ke jurang

_Disclaimer_: Sekali lagi, '_Not my own_'

_Rated: K+  
Genre: Angst & Romance  
~Green & Red~_

_Check it out, guys!_

.

.

.

-Red pov-

Aku tidak bisa mengakui semua kesalahanku. Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya—Pokemonku, jiwaku, pikiranku. Berdiri di sini, di atas gunung ini, menghadapi badai salju dan air mata yang menolak takdir. Rambutku telah membeku, terlihat seperti akan terkelupas begitu saja jika suhu semakin dingin.

Badai itu usai. Perlahan-lahan es yang menempel di tubuhku mencair. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, semakin es itu mencair rasanya perasaanku ikut terlepas dari tubuhku. Rasanya ringan.

Melihat diriku yang tertidur beralaskan salju... seperti melihat diriku sendiri di cermin. Seperti seseorang yang tertidur dan tidak akan bangun lagi. Aku kehilangan kewarasanku sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat aku tersadar, aku tidak akan bisa bangun lagi.

Green... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

-Green pov-

Aku membencimu.  
Aku berharap kau dapat berhenti untuk menantangku! Karena kau tidak akan sanggup untuk mengalahkan aku. Karena aku akan menang seperti biasanya. Tapi, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?

"Aku menantangmu!"

Kuakui satu hal, kau memang semakin mahir setiap kali kau datang menantangku. Tapi, begitu pula denganku. Pada akhirnya, hasilnya tetap sama dengan aku sebagai pemenang.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus."

Aku tersenyum untukmu. Memuji hasil usahamu.

"Yah, terserah."

Tapi kau malah melengos dan pergi. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan selamat padaku? Kau tak pernah berkata apapun selain menantangku. Ada apa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan.

Setelah hari itu, kau pergi. Aku jengkel padamu terkadang. Tidakkah ada ajakan untuk berlatih bersama? Bukankah dengan begitu kita akan kuat bersama?

Tapi kau tak pernah menemuiku lagi.

Malam itu aku bermimpi, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan darah dan cinta. Seperti melihat sebuah bahaya dalam gairah.

Dimana kau?

Aku merindukanmu. Kau satu-satunya yang benar-benar memberikanku sebuah pertarungan sengit yang sangat mendebarkan. Aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Kupikir ini baru satu atau dua bulan setelah kau pergi ke gunung itu. Tapi, daun yang terus berguguran itu... menandakan kalau kau sudah pergi lebih dari setahun. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku merindukannya. Gah! Aku benci itu.

Lalu aku mendengar berita. Sebuah berita tentang dirimu. Kabar angin mengatakan kalau kau telah pergi untuk waktu yang amat sangat lama.

Aku sangat-sangat membencimu!

Kenapa dengan sangat mudahnya kau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa? Kau membenciku? Iya, kan? Aku juga membencimu!

Tapi aku... merindukanmu.

Kumohon, datanglah sekali lagi padaku. Aku yakin kau sudah sangat hebat sekarang, aku sudah lama tidak berlatih. Mungkin kali ini kau akan menang...

.

.

.

-Normal pov-

"Red..."

"Hn," dengus seseorang. Green mendongak tak percaya. Matanya melebar mendapati seseorang di hadapannya. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," Lalu Red menghela nafas panjang. "_Well_, aku sudah kalah."

Green tersenyum, "Tidak, kau menang kali ini." Dia berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Ia berjalan mendekati Red.

Red menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas!"

"Kau telah memenangkan hatiku, Red."

Kini wajah Red semerah namanya. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Green ikut tersenyum. "_I love you_..." Kini Green memeluk Red. "_And I miss you_..."

Red menunduk lalu mengehela nafas panjang, dan berbisik. "_I love you too_..."

.

.

.

"Red!"

Green terduduk di ranjangnya saat matanya nanar terbuka, mulutnya mengangga dalam jeritan. Cahaya dari bulan malam itu berpendar menembus jendela. Itu mimpi...

"_Well_, sepertinya kali ini aku harus benar-benar merelakanmu pergi," Pelan-pelan, Green turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia menatap bulan yang bersinar itu, "Terimakasih sudah menemuiku sekali lagi, Red..."

.

.

.

-FIN-

Oke! Selesai dengan sangat tidak elit! *author mulai ngasah samurai lagi*  
Maaf sebelumnya karena author baru pertama kali membuat pairing ini, jadi author masih belum hafal sifat mereka. *tunjuk Green dan Red*

Request dari Usa-chan: DONE!

RnR please!


End file.
